Why Me?
by evil98
Summary: Sora has a life that everyone thinks is perfect.Perfect grades,wonderful parents,and great friends.So why is it that he hates his life so much?And who is this person that writes these poems that sum up Sora's feelings at the exact moment he feels them?


_**Hey there! This is a story I wanted to do for a long time, but never had the inspiration to. So anyways, here is, "Why Me?"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**_

...

It was a cool, crisp, Wednesday afternoon. The sunset was just about to occur on Destiny Island. Most of the people in Sora's part of the island were inside getting ready to eat dinner or start homework at this time. He, however, was sitting on the beach, waiting for the sun to set over the horizon of the waters that surrounded the island. He loved the sea. Every time he came here, it made him want to just sit and marvel the beautiful picturesque scene. It was a calming sight that made Sora instantly relax and remember all the good times he's had. The sunset was just an extra bonus for him. Today, however, Sora didn't come to marvel at the heartwarming sight. He didn't come to remember all his glorious memories. He came here, to escape. He came here, to escape from the reality of his life.

Recently, Sora has been feeling in a bum mood and isn't so sure why. He was always nice to everyone and never got in trouble. He was usually called upon to defuse a hostile situation involving either his friends or classmates. He has incredible grades and is popular within the school. He had friends who loved him and parents who adored him.

_I just don't get it…._Sora thought. _My life has been so great. I have all that I could ever ask. But, it all makes me feel….empty._

Sora looked over to the ocean, just in time to see the sun setting on the horizon. Sora looked at the water and saw a mix of yellow and red leaving a soft orange glow onto the calm and cool waters. A small breeze made Sora inhale the cool autumn air.

He smiled just as his phone buzzed in his hoodie's pocket. It was a text from his mom.

_**Sora, dinner at 6:50. Be home by 6:40.**_

_**-Mom**_

Sora looked at the time on his phone. _6:30 already?_ He thought. _I've been here for an hour now?_ He looked down at his phone and decided to reply back to the text.

_**Kk Mom. I'll be back in 5.**_

_**-Sora**_

He placed his phone back in his pocket and headed home.

...

Sora sat at his place at the dinner table and ate his food silently. His mom and dad noticed their son wasn't being his normal self and decided to check what was wrong with him.

"Sora sweetie," his mom started just as he looked up. "We're starting to worry about you. You're not the ball of hyperactive sunshine your father and I used to see." Sora's looked at his mom, then his dad. His mom was a thin woman with dark chocolate hair containing grey strands of hair that were well hidden. Her face was always kind and loving. His father was a tall man with faded brown hair with noticeable grey hair. He had a tough exterior, but a soft side for his family and his friends.

There was a horridly awkward silence that caused everyone to shift uncomfortably. Finally, Sora's father broke the silence. "Sora, your mother and I love you. You know that you can tell us anything that may be causing you to be this way," he stated. Sora smiled a small smile and responded, "Thank you guys, but there's nothing wrong. I'm just having a bum moment." His parents looked at him slightly worried, but Sora reassured them. "Seriously guys, I'm fine." They smiled at him, nodded their heads, and continued eating.

...

Sora was in his room sitting at his desk with his laptop typing an English paper that was due in two days. Sora's room wasn't very large, but was big enough to suit his taste. It was a calm aqua colour with seashells and sea life painted all over. The floors were hardwood bringing a comfy Fall feeling to the room. His bed was queen sized with a comforter that matched the walls, four big fluffy pillows, and a medium sized panda bear Sora got the day he was born. He had a metal desk on one side with shelves that held his books, laptop charger, iPod, and cellphone. He had a dresser in a corner next to his bed, which was next to his personal bathroom. It was a shiny wooden dresser with four drawers; one of them was for his socks, one for his boxers, one for his t-shirts, and one for his pants. On top of his dresser were his prized crown necklace, a digital radio/alarm clock, and a picture of him and his friends Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie.

His room was eerily quiet, the only sound being his fingers move over the keys skillfully. Sora stole a glance at the digital clock on the screen. _8:19 huh? _Sora thought. _Might as well stop for the night and shower._ Sora saved his work and exited his word document. He was about to shut down his laptop completely till he remembered something. _Riku wanted me to check out this website he mentioned at lunch. I think it's called deviant something. I'll just Google it after my shower._ He shut the laptop close, making sure it was still on, and left for his shower.

Sora stepped into his personal bathroom and locked the door. His bathroom was about half the size of the hallway bathroom, which was big enough for 20 people to just sit and talk. The floor was made up of tiles with different patterns forming into a picture of a sunset. The walls were a plain white with a towel rack hanging near the door. The bathroom also had a sink built into the center of a marble counter with a 24x12 inch mirror built into the wall. The counter was home to Sora's toothbrush and toothpaste, his blow dryer, and lotion. It was enough things for Sora to keep looking the way he did. His shower had a shower curtain with tiny pandas that were dancing, eating, and/or sleeping. Behind the curtain, there were many bottles of different soaps, shampoos, and conditioners. The shower was big enough to fit three people his size comfortably.

He walked over to his shower and set the water to his liking. As the water heated up, he stripped of his pants and shirt, leaving only his boxers on. He looked at himself at the mirror and sighed. _I'm starting to go thin again. Maybe I should start a workout session again. It's not healthy for me to be this thin._ Sora put his fingers under his boxer's waistband, pulled them down, and stepped in the shower.

He winced at the sudden hot water, but soon relaxed as his body adjusted to the sudden heat. For the first few moments, Sora just stood there, letting the water soak his hair, to the point of it getting into his face, and run down his body. He then grabbed his cake-smelling soap, poured it onto a washcloth, and ran the washcloth all around his teenage body. As he let the water wash the soap off him, he grabbed his shampoo and started to wash his gravity defying hair. The semi-massage on his head made him feel slightly better. As the shampoo and remainder of the soap washed away, Sora's mind started to wander. _I think I should tell someone about my feelings. I hate lying to my parents and keeping secrets from my friends, especially Kairi. I'll just tell her tomorrow in homeroom. _When he finished, he shut off the water and proceeded to dry himself off. He then wrapped a towel around his waist and left his bathroom.

...

Sora left his bathroom and went to his desk. He sat down and opened his laptop, happy to see it still on. He immediately decided to search the website Riku had mentioned. He searched the name "deviant" in Google. The first link was of an art website that had things from pictures of cartoons to poems about emotions. Sora found a poem that caught his interest called "Why Me?" by someone of the name EmptyFeelings988. Sora thought the name of both the poem and poet were cool, so he clicked the poem.

_Why Me?_

_My friends think I'm happy all the time._

_My parents, however, can see through this disguise._

_I tell them, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me,"_

_But when I'm alone, I cry out, "Why Me?"_

Sora finished reading the poem and couldn't believe it. It was like, someone had gone into his brain and knew exactly how he felt. _I wonder if this guy, or girl, has any more of these..._ Sora clicked on the name of the poet and found out that this person, whoever they were, was multitalented. The poet had not only written other poems, but they also wrote some stories and drew some pictures too. Sora sat and marveled at the many different works of art.

Just then, Sora's computer started to ring. Scared, and slightly confused, he checked his desktop. He looked and saw that he was logged into ooVoo and that Kairi's screen name, Strawberry Head, pop up, notifying he was being called. He smiled and answered the video call. It took a few seconds for Sora to see the girl's happy face.

"Sora! How are you! It's been, like, 100 years since we last talked on ooVoo! And why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

Sora looked down and remembered that he hadn't gotten dressed yet and started to blush. "Ok, hold up let me answer your questions in order. Kairi! I'm good! We talked on here yesterday. And I just took a shower so let me get dressed." Sora turned off his webcam, took his towel off, and changed into a grey t-shirt and navy blue basketball shorts. After getting dressed, he turned on his webcam and sat back down.

"Ok, I'm decent now."

"Good. So whatcha doin?"

"Oh you know; I was doing my English homework, decided to shower, then checked out a website Riku told me about."

"Website? You mean a porn website?"

"No Kairi!" Sora yelled blushing.

Kairi smiled. "Sorry. What type of website?"

"It's called deviantART and it's a multimedia art site."

"What do you mean by 'multimedia'?"

"I mean they have tons of art things like stories and poems and drawings and paintings and other stuff!"

"Oh! I wanna check it out! Let me just open the internet…"

Kairi's face went serious for a moment as she went searching the internet for the website. When she found it, she shouted at the sight of the all the pictures, almost giving Sora a heart attack.

"Kairi! What are you shouting about? You scared me half to death!" Sora yelled trying to catch his breath.

Kairi looked at Sora with gleaming eyes. "Sora, this site is incredible! All these pictures are AH-MAZING!"

Sora smiled and said, "I know! That's why I loved it so much!" Then, Sora remembered the artist he was checking out.

"Hey Kairi. There's this artist on this website that is incredible. Their name is EmptyFeelings988 and they're an amazing poet and artist all around. You should check them out."

"Hmm….I guess if you find him cool, I'll check him out."

"Well I'm not sure if it's a guy, but, ok great!"

"Ok, let me just search the name….found it! Wow, this guy can draw!"

Sora watched as his friend's face got more and more excited as she saw the pictures.

"If you think these are good, read the poem 'Why Me?'."

"Ok then…..hmm…found it! Now, let's read it…Oh my…."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Sora, this poem is so sad. Why did you show me it? You know I hate sad poems!"

"Oh yeah I forgot. Well, I just wanted you to read it cuz it kinda spoke to me. Like, someone went into my brain and picked out how I felt. Ya know?"

Kairi gave Sora a concerned look. "Sora, is this _REALL _howyou're feeling?"

Sora looked down at his keyboard and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt this way? Or at least tell Riku? We're your bestfriends! We deserve to know this. I don't like you keeping secrets from me."

Sora shot his face up. "This has nothing to do with you! It's my life and I have a right to keep things to myself! I don't need to tell you or Riku anything if I don't wanna! Even if you guys are my bestfriends!"

Kairi looked at Sora angrily. "Sora! I wanna help you at all times! But you know I can't do it if you're gonna be bitching at me just because I wanna know why you haven't told anyone!" she snapped.

"I don't have to sit here and take this! I'm getting off!"

"Sora wai…" Kairi was cut off as Sora hung up the video call.

He sat there looking at his laptop, then at the time. _9:58. _He thought. _It's almost time for me to sleep. Even though I know it's bad to go to bed angry, I have no choice tonight. Stupid Kairi._ Sora turned off his laptop, walked over to his alarm clock, turned off his lights, and crawled into bed.

He lay on his bed with an angry scowl on his face. Then, his scowl turned to a frown. He had just snapped at his bestfriend after she was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Sora felt so bad, he started to cry. He hated feeling this way. He hated lying to his parents. He hated making his friends think he was ok. He hated yelling at Kairi and making her mad at him. But mostly, he hated himself.

...

_**So, I guess this is where I wrap up my story. So, if you want, review and tell me what you think. K? Bye**__**!**_

_**Really quick: ooVoo is a video calling service. It's like S**__**kype, only, it's not.**_


End file.
